


Music

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire makes the colossal mistake of introducing Enjolras to Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd posted this when I transfered my stories from FF.net to AO3, but apparently this was one of the many that got lost. Ah well.

“Hey, ‘Taire, what are you listening to?” 

Grantaire looked up from his laptop and found Enjolras staring at him from the other end of the kitchen. The blonde was making lunch- grilled cheese and even though Grantaire had asked for pepperoni on his, he knew that Enjolras would probably not give it to him. To ease his boredom, Grantaire had decided to go online and listen to some music. The quiet in the apartment was starting to get to him.

“Music?” Grantaire responded sarcastically. 

“Very clever,” Enjolras rolled his eyes. “I meant the song, smart-ass.”

“Uprising by Muse,” Grantaire responded. “An English band,” 

“Yes, I gathered that much for myself,” Enjolras moved over to where Grantaire was sitting and looked over his shoulder at the computer monitor. “I like the lyrics.”

“Yeah, the singer really likes the whole ‘rise against the government’ thing,” Grantaire responded, leaning back in his chair. “You should give them a listen. I think you’d like them.”

“Yeah, I might have to do that,” Enjolras responded.

-

Grantaire knew something was off when he entered the small apartment a few days later. Nothing seemed visibly wrong. Enjolras’ rally notes were still taped all over the walls, Grantaire’s empty wine coolers were still on the coffee table next to the daily newspaper and his textbooks for his university classes. Enjolras’ laptop was missing, but Grantaire figured that he had moved into their bedroom to work, as he so often did when he was working on a protest speech. Combeferre’s notebook was still on the kitchen table, telling Grantaire that his friend had not come by the retrieve it. Dictionaries and copies of the thesaurus were strewn across the living room floor, a common sight when Enjolras was working. Everything appeared to be normal, so why did Grantaire have such a strange feeling when he entered his own apartment?

He knew as soon as he entered the bedroom.

Enjolras was sprawled out on the bed, his open laptop at his feet. This wasn’t what worried Grantaire, though. It was the dozens of cds scattered around the blonde.

“Hey, Enj, what’s going on?” Grantaire asked in a confused manner.

“I started listening to Muse,” Enjolras responded.

“I can see that,” Grantaire picked up a copy of Absolution and stared at the back. “So did you go out and buy every album?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras was now sitting up and typing away at his computer.

“You know that I already had them, right?” Grantaire arched his eyebrows.

“Well, I wanted copies of my own,” Enjolras explained. “I wanted to get some to listen to while I went to work.”

“But you could’ve just borrowed mine,” Grantaire responded. 

“I didn’t think about that,” Enjolras said.

“Well, I’m going to fix dinner,” Grantaire told him as he made his way back to the door.

“What are you making?” Enjolras asked, eyes on the other man.

“I’m thinking about Italian,” Grantaire responded.

“So something with wine in it, no doubt,” Enjolras rolled his eyes.

“That’s a given with me, isn’t it” Grantaire pointed out.

-

“So he hasn’t listened to anything but Muse in over a month?” 

Grantaire lowered the bottle of wine from his lips so that he could see Courfeyrac properly. The two men were waiting for the meeting to start, though no one really felt like having an actual meeting that night. Like Grantaire did on most nights, the friends simply wanted to come to the Café Musain for the social aspect. It was a nice break from all the studying and homework brought on from their university classes.

“No, and its starting to get on my nerves,” Grantaire complained, tipping the bottle of wine to his lips again. 

“He’s your boyfriend, right?” Courfeyrac asked. “Why don’t you just tell him?”

“You know how stubborn he is,” Grantaire responded. “I’m starting to wish that I’d never introduced him to them in the first place.”

“What’s going on?” Jehan pulled up a chair next to Courfeyrac and sat down.

“Grantaire introduced Enjolras to Muse and he hasn’t stopped listening to them since,” Courferyac filled in the other man.

“I didn’t think he’d like them,” Jehan frowned.

“He mainly likes the lyrics,” Grantaire explained.

“If it bothers you so much, why not talk to him about it?” Jehan suggested.

“I would, but I don’t think he’d listen,” Grantaire replied. “You know how stubborn he is and it seems to be worse with me.”

“Yeah, but he’s your flatmate,” Courfeyrac went on. “It’s a bit different.”

“And he’s your boyfriend, too,” Jenan supplied. “Don’t forget that.”

“What has that got to do with anything?” Grantaire frowned.

“Well, people normally listen to their boyfriends, R.” Jehan said.

“You’d think that with him, but I don’t think he’ll listen.” Grantaire shrugged as he downed some more of his wine.

“Still, ‘Taire, it couldn’t hurt to try,” Courfeyrac said.

After thinking it over for a moment, Grantaire said, “Fine, I might as well try something.”

-

When Grantaire entered the apartment the next day, things seemed a little more normal than they had in the previous days. Enjolras was looking over his notes for another protest in the kitchen. His computer was off and charging on the table and the blonde looked surprised by the other man’s sudden entrance. 

“Aren’t you meant to be working, love?” Enjolras frowned in confusion as Grantaire crossed the threshold into the kitchen.

“Nah, I got off at two,” Grantaire bent down and gave Enjolras a quick kiss before he moved to the other side of the kitchen to make a late lunch.

“Was it very bad today?” Enjolras asked, moving his notes aside for the time being. 

“We had three tour buses come in at once,” Grantaire said with a shudder as he pulled out a Tupperware container of pasta from the fridge and threw it into the microwave. “How do you think it went?”

“Not very well, I imagine,” Enjolras grimaced. Grantaire had told him what happened whenever they got a tour bus at the restaurant and was aware of how chaotic it got. He didn’t want to imagine how bad it got when there were three buses there. 

“I’m just glad to be home,” Grantaire retrieved the pasta from the microwave and, after grabbing a fork from one of the drawers, began to twirl the noodles around the utensil. 

“It sounds like it,” Enjolras said.

“How go the notes?” Grantaire really didn’t really care about the rallies or the protests, but he knew Enjolras would want him to ask.

“I think I’ve got a really good speech going,” Enjolras nodded happily. “Are you going to actually show up this time?” 

“I suppose I can try to,” Grantaire sighed. “If it really means that much to you, I can make an appearance.”

“Sober this time?” Enjolras knew that his boyfriend would likely be drunk, but he wanted to try anyway.

“I can try,” Grantaire responded.

“Excellent,” Enjolras grinned. “By the way, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh yeah?” Grantaire asked in between bites of noodles.

“Courfeyrac told me that you’ve been annoyed by the fact that I’ve been listening to nothing but Muse for the last month and a half?” Enjolras turned towards the other man.

“Why would Courf say anything about it?” Grantaire wondered. 

“Because he knew that you were upset about it and didn’t think you’d actually say anything,” Enjolras explained. “If it was bothering you, why didn’t you say something?” 

“Because I didn’t think that you’d listen?” Grantaire phrased his response like a question. “You are pretty stubborn, you know.”

“Still, you could’ve told me,” Enjolras said as Grantaire left the kitchen for the living room. “I would’ve used my iPod.”

“Your iPod?” Grantaire asked as he came back into the kitchen with a book in his hand. “I thought you lost that ages ago?”

“It was at Feuilly’s flat the whole time,” Enjolras said.

“Well, I didn’t know you had it,” Grantaire responded. 

“Still, I can listen to some other things while you’re around,” Enjolras said.

“I’d appreciate it,” Grantaire said through a mouthful of pasta.

“So are we okay now?” Enjolras asked.

“Of course we are,” Grantaire said. “It’s not like we had a fight or something.”

“That’s good to hear,” Enjolras nodded. He pulled Grantaire’s book towards him and looked at the cover. “So what’s this you’re reading?”

“1984 by George Orwell,” Grantaire responded.

“Can’t say I’ve heard of it,” Enjolras said. “Is it any good?”

“I think you’d like it. It’s got a lot of stuff about political uprisings,” Grantaire responded. “It’s what inspired Muse’s The Resistance album.”

“So this inspired Muse, you say?” Enjolras said thoughtfully.

“Oh no, what have I done?” Grantaire groaned, knowing that if Enjolras became as obsessed with 1984 as he had with Muse, it would be entirely his own fault. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t get obsessed with this one,” Enjolras assured him. 

“You’d better not,” Grantaire told the blonde. “I don’t think I can take another month like the Muse obsession month.”


End file.
